


Fatal Seduction

by EikoWest



Series: 生まれてよかった [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Almost Porn Without Plot(?), Canon Male-Hermaphroditic Piccolo, Chi-Chi The Ever Encompassing Mother Hen, Crack(-ish), Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Gohan Being The Ultimate Alpha, I Regret Nothing!, Interspecies Romance, Jealous & Territorial Gohan, M/M, Making Out In Public, NSFW, Non-Graphic Foreplay, Other, Piccolo Being A Badass Omega, Piccolo Has A Mother & Just Doesn't Know It Yet (LOL), Power Play, Retroverse Compliant, Story #27, Uke Piccolo, Very Dominant Gohan, Very Lemony Lime, Weirdly Fluffy(?), 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/EikoWest
Summary: When Gohan runs into his secret boyfriend smelling of another man, he feels the overwhelming imperative to rectify the situation– right there, right then, in the wide open corridors of Capsule Corp. And so begins a courtship of disaster… (Follows the events of“Eyes Only For You”and precedes“Valentine Scramble”.)(※) Does not follow the chronological order of publishing of my stories in my"生まれてよかった"series.





	Fatal Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyUsami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/gifts), [ayaxroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/gifts).

> This is part of my "Umarete Yokatta" series.【生まれてよかった】- roughly means 'I'm glad you were born' in Japanese. These are random (sort of) independent stories revolving around Gohan and Piccolo as a married couple with kid/s (although in this particular story, they are still just secret lovers).
> 
> * * *
> 
> As per events in **["Eyes Only For You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293362)**, Gohan works part-time certain days at Capsule Corp after school.

Gohan was running late for his shift at Capsule Corp, practically barrelling his way to Bloomer’s lab; when out of nowhere he slammed into a solid wall. Only, it turned out to be the solid body, of none other, than Piccolo.

Papers flew up and descended all around them in slow motion but neither of them noticed.

“Gohan…!”

“Piccolo-san.”

They weren’t supposed to act any differently than before. They were supposed to just greet each other like normal and walk on like they weren’t secretly desperately in love with each other—and at the moment (which probably held greater bearing on succeeding events)—_so hopelessly seduced._

But that was exactly problem.

They couldn’t.

Because they were, at the moment, in fact: so desperately in love with each other, _and_– so hopelessly seduced.

As of the events of this story, Son Gohan Jr and Piccolo Daimaoh Jr are already lovers; bonded in mind, body, and soul. Lovers who have already shared countless kisses, countless more love-making, did almost everything together and occupied each others minds ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, literally and figuratively (as they even shared an intimate mental rapport). Which was why, as far as the two of them were concerned, they were one entity in two separate bodies… However, as far as the rest of the world knew, they were as they had always been: just two really close childhood friends who respected and loved each other on a platonic level…

But this was no misunderstanding. That was, actually, part of the plan…

The plan that involved _keeping __their relationship __and everything to do with it __a secret__._ At least, for the indefinite time being.

It was a rather daring and complicated scheme; and for such a set-up to work, they had to sit down and discuss how they would keep up the façade from every possible angle and in every possible scenario. From what cover up excuses to tell Chi-chi about their activities together to what sound signals, verbal codes, and non-verbal body language they could use in the event of their telepathic link being unavailable for whatever reason… Naturally, a relationship only a couple of months new was bound to hit its share of unforeseen bumps and snags along the road. But they were so overzealously conscientious about it—Gohan, in particular—that they were confident they had covered all the bases, and that nothing totally unforeseen and unexpected could possibly catch them by surprise.

But that totally unforeseen and unexpected surprise they weren’t counting on, was exactly what was happening that day…

The secret lovers stared at each other, frozen in their respective time and spaces, actually feeling like it was the first time they had set eyes on each other.… Piccolo couldn’t help noticing how Gohan looked impressively taller and more mature in his pristine white lab coat. His thick mane, which was usually in a neat spiky do using hair products to make him more presentable for school, was now free of its restraints, all mussed and wind-blown; face flushed from the sprint and shiny red lips slightly parted in mild shock. The picture of rugged handsomeness is completed by intense deep brown eyes coruscating like one-of-a-kind gems as it knowingly arrested him. And Gohan… The boy was rendered speechless at the sight of the love of his life looking even sexier with his gi all torn in the most ravishing way, taut skin glistening with sweat crystals that took turns delicately cascading down parts of his exposed flawlessly sculpted physique; chest heaving with heavy breaths as his body radiated delicious heat. The halfbreed knew well by now that such a breathtaking sight was what is to be normally expected of Piccolo after an exceptionally rigorous sparring session; yet it still never failed to turn him on _so bad._ Except that this time…

‘_Gohan,’_ Piccolo began telepathically, preempting his boyfriend’s slowly rising Ki with soothing waves of energy.

‘_You’re here.’_

‘_Yes. But we can’t have this conversation or else—’_

‘_You and Vegeta-san have been training.’_

‘_Yes, but I—’_

‘_You smell like him.’_

Piccolo promptly beamed clothes on himself to cover the tattered remains of his gi in a last ditch effort to salvage the situation, but even he knew it was futile._ ‘Not here, not now._ _You need to—__’_

Two things happened almost simultaneously to Piccolo so fast, he only had time to be numb about it. He was slammed face first against the wall with jarring force that his teeth chattered; and his newly conjured gi was incinerated to shreds in the blink of an eye with a precisely controlled Ki blast.

“You stink right now, love…”

“G-Gohan!” Piccolo cried in shock as the boy pinned him from behind, impeccably toned body flush against his, he could feel the boy's muscles rippling.

“You need to be punished,” came the demi-Saiyajin’s voice, low and husky against his ear.

Fingers grabbed and squeezed Piccolo’s firm ass, while a strong hand gripped his now bare flank and stroked it heatedly. Clipped grunts spilled from his lips amidst shaky breaths; eyes grew wide as he felt the fingers on his buttocks dip lower near the space between his legs, exploring a part of him never before explored. Teeth savagely dug into the sinewy flesh of his shoulder the next minute and he clapped his mouth shut with his palms in an attempt to squelch the scream that rent his throat.

Piccolo’s entire being stirred wildly at the familiar touch of its lover. Normally, he would have gamely welcomed the brusque overtures (it was a depraved secret of his, how much he enjoyed it whenever Gohan went gonzo after all); but it was no time to give in to their urges—certainly, not the place to be seduced. He knew he had to do something to knock some sense into his frenetic boyfriend, and fast; otherwise, they were both going to be in a lot of trouble. (It wasn't going to be easy; he knew this, of course…)

The Super Namek knew that either way he was as good as fucked– in all senses of the word. One of the things he learned when he got into a serious relationship with the halfbreed was that if there was anything that Gohan absolutely and unconditionally hated that caused him to lose his head completely, it was when his boyfriend picked up too much of another person’s scent. The more Piccolo smelled unlike himself and Gohan, the more frenzied the boy would become. And nothing could snap him out of his primal Saiyajin imperative until he had reasserted ownership of his mate by thoroughly “re-marking” him inside-out.

It wasn’t Piccolo’s fault that other beings’ scents mingled with his, especially whenever he interacted or trained with the rest of the Z-Senshi; Gohan was well aware of this. But this time, the lad seemed to be taking Vegeta’s scent on him very personally; as much was evidenced by the manhandling he was receiving. The majority of his weak spots were already being besieged with heavy petting and fondling; Gohan clearly didn’t give a damn about the circumstances or consequences anymore, nor was he was making any effort to hide his severe displeasure at what he viewed was reckless indiscretion on his Namek boyfriend’s part.

Somehow, this wasn’t all that surprising to Piccolo. He always sensed it even if his pupil never said it out loud: Gohan never did quite approve of his lengthy training sessions with anyone else, least of all with the Saiyajin Prince. Vegeta and Gohan never did hit it off, even years after the former bloodthirsty and cold-blooded prince’s reform, there was always tension between them; their "friendship" for the sake of civility was a strained one at best.

Piccolo internally berated himself for letting Vegeta egg him into a “quick” sparring session, knowing full well that the Saiyajin prince wouldn’t settle for anything less than a full-blown, hard-core, no holds barred throwdown to the death. He got careless and allowed himself to be sidetracked from his goal. Which would be the second time he got duped into something he really shouldn't have that day… The Namek was only there because of a favour. Chi-chi had caught him surreptitiously returning one of Gohan’s books via the boy's bedroom window and…

…

…

"Aha! Piccolo-san! Perfect timing! I need you to deliver Gohan's afternoon bento. He'll be at Capsule Corp in an hour for his part-time job… (Hm, but I'm sure you already knew that.)"

Piccolo's nose crinkled in distaste. "Why me?" He swore that sometimes, this woman only made him do her errands to irk him.

"And why not? It's convenient! You might as well do it because you're already here, aren't you? Well, truthfully, I was about to call Kririn, but good thing I got a hold of you before you flew off. I had a feeling you'd be sneaking around…"

"I don't—" Piccolo had to stop himself right there. He didn't know why this plucky wisp of an Earthling always made him feel like she was his boss or… mother?? or something. He didn't owe her any explanations nor did he answer to her. But for some reason, she always made him feel silly and childish. This woman was formidable indeed; he almost sympathized with Son Gokuu… _Almost._ He sighed in resignation. "Nevermind." 

Chi-chi gave him a stern and very motherly glare that only made him feel more like the awkward child he never was. "You care a lot about my son, don’t you?"

Again, Piccolo had to consciously refrain from reacting in any way. _It was a rhetorical question._ That much he was sure of; her tone said as much. What he couldn't tell was if she was just ridiculously perceptive, truly on to their little secret and trying to get him to fess up, or simply being sarcastic. 

"If so—and I know you do so don't you deny it!—then you won’t let him starve, so hurry along now! Off with you! Shoo!" After dumping the huge stack of neatly packed bento boxes into his arms, Chi-chi waved him off saying that she was extra busy preparing for something important and couldn’t afford to dilly-dally for much longer.

Piccolo relented even if he and Gohan agreed to avoid running into each other in public places as much as possible. He knew the ex-princess of Mount Frypan wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and arguing would just prolong his torment. 

…

…

Now, thanks to Vegeta’s egomaniacal antics, he had lost track of time and totally forgot that his endearingly possessive boyfriend would be in the compound by a certain time.

But it wasn’t the fact that Gohan was arguably the most painfully jealous lover in the whole universe that was ruffling his green feathers, or even that he was probably about to get the most unforgiving angry sex of his life—no, he was a seasoned warrior not some frail damsel in distress, and he'd be fooling himself if he pretended not to enjoy the boy’s madcap possessive streak—it was the fact that they were out in the open, in the hallways of Capsule Corp's office wing—for anyone who might be passing by to see! And Piccolo knew that under normal circumstances where his boyfriend’s mind wasn’t so clouded with quirky Saiyajin hormones that he has gone completely deaf to reason– keeping their relationship a secret was of utmost importance to Gohan.

“G-Gohan, s-stop this!” Piccolo stuttered, his boyfriend’s advances persisting unabated. “Have you forgotten where we are?!”

“I haven’t,” Gohan whispered in-between open-mouthed kisses to his nape. He was licking behind the Namek’s ear next, lathering it richly, tongue prodding the sensitive dip there. It felt so unnervingly good and maddeningly ticklish all at once, Piccolo lost a little more spine and a bigger chunk of his conviction, and melted deeper into his lover’s burning touches. It wasn't helping that his ass was being worked so fervidly! When Gohan ground his rock-hardness in between his thighs, Piccolo couldn't help the wild shudders that coursed through him and the long needy groan that escaped his lips. The prideful Namek would have smacked his own head if only he could hold on to enough sense long enough to do so. _He was supposed to be __stopping__ the boy, not encouraging him!_

But whether the Earth-born Namek liked it or not, sex has become their battleground and Gohan has declared war. Being the lesser expert of them in the said activity put him at a grave disadvantage. His Saiyajin lover was ruthless; exploiting all of his weak spots to win at all cost. And Gohan was winning alright. Already, Piccolo was forgetting where they were or why he was fighting…

By then, Gohan had charted a map of hickeys and bite marks all over his neck and back, burly hands laying claim to every inch of skin it could reach, reminding the Namekian warrior’s body of whom it belonged to.

Try as he might, Piccolo was losing the battle in record time; he could feel it. He was going to be reduced to no more than docile, malleable putty in the boy’s hands very soon, if he didn’t do something drastic, _right now!_

‘_Gohan!’_ Piccolo boomed in the astral plane of their connected minds. _‘Control yourself! Or Kami help me, I swear, I’m going to kick your ass, __you cheeky __*****gaki!’ _

Gohan chuckled against the crook of Piccolo’s neck. _‘You know that calling me “gaki” doesn’t do a thing __for you anymore__, right?’_ The hybrid Saiyajin ascended to maximum Super Saiyajin in a split-second; powerful waves of supercharged Ki danced all over his body, singeing his lover’s skin enough to sting but not actually burn. _‘__I’m not a kid anymore, Piccolo-san.’_

‘_You could’ve fooled me with the way you’re acting right now.’_

Blazing azure eyes stared back defiantly at those cold luminescent jade ones as best he could from his compromising position. The only riposte Gohan deigned to give his dearest master was to flip him around to receive a vehemently steamy kiss full-on.

Tiny jolts of Ki sparked and fizzled in Piccolo’s mouth as his Super Saiyajin lover charged up further mid-kiss. He swore that even his breath would have smoked and crackled if his lover wasn’t stealing every single one from his lips—and it literally shorted out all the snark left in him. (As if being kissed feverishly by someone as hot as Gohan minus the power-up wasn’t electrifying enough…)

There was a flyspeck of reason still left somewhere in his brain amidst the fog of lust, it was like a fading warning bell valorously reminding him that there would be hell to pay and a whole lot of regret if they indulged in their brash actions for much longer…

At that point, Piccolo decided that he had no other option but to literally_ knock some sense_ into his boyfriend. _He needed to knock Gohan out_…

Piccolo fiercely reciprocated the kiss to amplify the distraction as he balled his fist, readying to throw a punch… But he faltered the very next moment as a violent convulsion shot up his spine, nearly howling as he felt Gohan’s bio-electrically charged fingers splay him open and sheathe itself deep inside him… High voltage Ki currents travelled from their point of connection deep inside his core as Gohan bottomed him out.

“D-don’t!!! Ahhnnggh—enough!!”

“Don’t fight it, Piccolo-san.”

“W-what are you doing??” the Namek wheezed, tears squeezing past his scrunched eyes. “Are you… nngg… trying to get us caught??”

Gohan replied after a meaningful pause, “Maybe.”

_Alright,_ Piccolo thought, _so perhaps__this was_ _really __going to be as __impossible__ as he __already knew__ it would be… _

While it was true that Gohan was one of the most mild-mannered individuals he knew, he supposed it was a Saiyajin thing; all the alpha-male, territorial behaviour he was exhibiting and why showing Vegeta whom he belonged to was overshadowing their mission to keep their romantic relationship under lock and key. But being the ever-tough-loving, understanding, and astute boyfriend that he was, he wasn’t about to give up just yet! 

With monumental amount of willpower, Piccolo tensed his muscles and concentrated hard as he winded back for another punch—

“Well, well. I never thought the woman actually succeeded in bringing you two together.”

Oddly, an uneasy feeling of heightened self-consciousness was the first thing that gripped Piccolo; too panicked and shocked to be caught in such an embarrassing situation that he completely forgot that he could have conjured clothes to cover himself. To his further shock, instead of being released, Gohan’s kiss only intensified, and somehow, Piccolo could do nothing but be completely dazed. 

Vegeta gave a boisterous laugh.

This seemed to awaken the demi-Saiyajin as he finally broke their passionate liplock; only to reinforce his steely hold on his breathless and very much naked green-skinned lover. Without looking at their audience of one, a dangerously low growl began to simmer in Gohan’s throat. Said very much naked green-skinned lover, for his part, could only remain stunned as the blazing purple fire on his cheeks spread to his ears; it was almost scalding.

“Well, I don’t really care what you two horny _'love bugs'_ get up to, but in case you’d like to know… If you’re going to do more than snog, I would recommend you do it everywhere else where there aren’t any surveillance cameras installed." Vegeta smirked, "Unless you fancy being watched…”

The couple being addressed looked up at the same time and sure enough, there was the familiar black scope and flashing red light pointed straight at them from across the ceiling right above their heads. Further down the corridor, rows more of the same cameras lined the passageway at spaced intervals.

“If you like it kinky, I recommend the restrooms or saunas. If you’d rather be comfortable, the guest rooms in the second floor are particularly so, the sheets are freshly changed by the robo-maid daily. And don’t worry, the cameras in there aren’t activated unless it’s an emergency.”

By then, the agitation in Gohan’s veins had petered out somewhat, though his libido seemed unperturbed, as far as Piccolo could “feel”. Both lovers remained as mute and still as statues for a couple more clock ticks, like a pair of rutting rabbits caught in the headlights.

“Oh,” the Saiyajin prince called out right before he rounded the far end of the hall. “There’s also rubber in the vendo nearest the guest rooms…

“But I'm guessing you won't be needing it, huh?”

Not too soon after Vegeta made himself scarce (his renewed laughter bouncing off the walls and fading out along with him), Piccolo’s ears picked up a shriek too far away and dampened by Capsule Corp’s soundproof walls for Gohan to hear…

_“Dammit, Vegeta!!!”_

**The End(?)**

**Author's Note:**

> ***gaki** \- In this context, it denotes "bratty child" or "little devil".
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super**/etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2016/04/11-2019/08/15)


End file.
